musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Door
Check out Forgotten Door! An original 6-piece band from Las Vegas, Nevada. Biography Johndale and Lonnie began performing together as a duo in 1994. With the addition of Melody they became a trio. These three became the core of a coverband called Xpressions. They played various corporate and personal functions throughout the Las Vegas area. Their true aspiration, however, came from writing and performing their original songs. With a new name, additional band members and a new outlook, Forgotten Door makes the "magic" happen. Members * Johndale Stanley * Lonnie Danley * Melody Ritz * Michael Seal * Karl Gottmann * Kevin Brennan Discography Albums "Unlocked" http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/unlocked/id396529189?uo=4 Further Reading Las Vegas based band Forgotten Door Releases Debut Album “Unlocked” HOLLYWOOD, CA-''February 28, 2011-'' If bands like Fleetwood Mac or Little River Band hold any significance for you then you will find Las Vegas band, Forgotten Door’s music is right up your alley. The band’s debut album, Unlocked, finds them taking elements from such great influences and creating their own original songs with strong lyrics and driving melodies. The band’s story began seventeen years ago when two musicians were introduced by a mutual friend to play a wedding event. Slowly evolving over the years Johndale Stanley and Lonnie Danley eventually completed the rest of the band with female vocalist, Melody Ritz, guitarist, Michael Seal, bass player, Karl Gottmann, and drummer, Kevin Brennan. With all the members in place the band began recording their first album in 2007. Despite a series of long delays, personal tragedies, money setbacks and label turmoil, the band finally completed their album in the summer of 2010. With a strong level of musicianship and lyrical words, the band’s debut album, Unlocked, is a testament to their talent and chemistry. Much like beloved bands, Fleetwood Mac and Little River Band, the interplay of soft melodies with universal lyrics makes Forgotten Door’s album both endearing and rocking taking the listener on a musical journey. You can find their new album Unlocked on many of the major digital music outlets including iTunes. For more information about Forgotten Door, visit their website here: http://bit.ly/e5EbNw Check out Forgotten Door's official pages at: http://www.officialforgottendoor.com http://www.facebook.com/forgottendoor http://www.myspace.com/forgottendoorband http://www.twitter.com/forgottendoor http://www.reverbnation.com/forgottendoor About Us Forgotten Door is a 6 piece original band with a unique new sound tailored to those who enjoy songs they can understand and relate to. History Johndale and Lonnie began performing together as a duo in 1994. With the addition of Melody they became a trio. These three became the core of a coverband called Xpressions. They played various corporate and personal functions throughout the Las Vegas area. Their true aspiration, however, came from writing and performing their original songs. With a new name, additional band members and a new outlook, Forgotten Door makes the "magic" happen. Future Plans We have major concerts next year - stay tuned .... BIO's Johndale Stanley - Songwriter, Lead vocal, keyboards; started singing at the age of seven. Performing solo at different locations in Las Vegas. In 1994 joined with Lonnie and started Xpressions. John is a talented songwriter and excels at arranging. Lonnie Danley - Songwriter, rhythm and lead Guitar, Vocalist; Learned music theory and trumpet in school. At 13 he learned to play the guitar. He played with several groups in the pacific northwest including "Tight Squeeze", "Mohave", and "fairchild". In addition to playing Lonnie is a talented songwriter and arranger. Melody Ritz - Lead Vocal; Began singing with her father's country & western band at a very early age. Her professional career began at the age of 14 with a San Francisco based rock group name the "Spardels". Later she joined the group "Our Side of it" Audiences fall in love with Melody's beatiful voice and stage presence. Michael Seal - Lead Guitar, Slide Guitar, Banjo, Vocalist, Songwriter. Mike learned the Guitar at 10. He played in the Northwest and Southern California with bands such as "Now Appearing", "Scadadel" and "Blue Fuse" Karl Gottmann - Bass Guitar. Started playing music in 1964. He played with numerous bands in the New York area. Karl played many shows in Las Vegas including "Legends in Concert" for ninteen years. Kevin Brennan - Drums. Kevin began playing drums when he was seventeen. He played with various bands in New York State. Kevin went on to open for such acts as "Richie Havens" and "New Riders of the Purple Sage." He also performed with James Brown. Forgotten Door's album "Unlocked" is now available on iTunes at http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/unlocked/id396529189?uo=4 category:"year-established" artists category:"Label-name" artists category:"genre" artists